Deep Underground
by WeatherWriter
Summary: What if Mike was the one buried underground? Written in Ryan's point of view. This is his journey of rescuing and taking care of Mike.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for the feedback on my last FanFiction! Anyway, I got the sudden inspiration to write this. I have so many Hardston feels right now. **

"We have a problem," Parker says as she walks toward me. "Weston's missing."

My heart pounds in my chest. Not again. Just as soon as Mike bounces back from being injured, something else happens to him.

"Have you tried calling him?" I ask Parker, trying to remain calm.

"Yes, but he won't pick up."

"Check the surveillance cameras," I tell Parker. "I'm going to let the other agents know."

Parker and I go our separate ways. I alert every agent in the Havenport Recreation Center and tell them to spread the word.

"I got the surveillance footage," Parker says.

"Great. Let's go back to the station and view it."

"Mitchell and I will take care of it," she replies. "You look exhausted. Go home and get some rest."

"I'm not going to be able to rest until I know Mike is safe."

I storm out of the recreation center. I am going to find whoever did this to Mike and beat them senseless. Parker catches up to me, and we drive back to the station. As soon as we get inside, I take the surveillance footage to Mitchell.

"Have you heard that Mike is missing?" I ask her.

"I just found out," she tells me.

"I need you to look at this surveillance footage to see if we can find who took him."

Mitchell pulls up the surveillance footage and we watch it until we see Mike being taken.

"Stop right there," I tell Mitchell.

She pauses it and I lean in closer to the computer. I see the follower that led the attack at the recreation center as well as another man.

"That's the follower I had my eyes on at the rec center."

"Do you have any ideas where they could have taken him?" Parker asks.

"I don't know. Probably out in the middle of nowhere."

I run my fingers through my hair. I honestly have no idea where they could have taken Mike. He could be anywhere.

"We should probably start interviewing witnesses at the rec center."

"You really should go home and rest, Ryan," Parker says. "You aren't in the best condition."

"What's the point of me going home if I'm not going to be able to rest?"

"I know you care about Weston," she says. "You won't be able to perform to the best of your ability tomorrow if you stay up all night."

Maybe Parker is right. Tomorrow we will be searching for Weston, and I want to be in a better state of mind. I also want to be physically ready to beat the living hell out of Alex if I can get my hands on him.

"Ok, I'll go home," I tell Parker. "Call if you find out anything."

I leave the station and go home for the night. I don't get much sleep, of course. Mike is all I can think about. I can't lose another person to this death curse. I am going to find Mike and make sure nothing ever happens to him again.

Morning finally arrives. I head to the station early. Parker and Mitchell are sitting in front of one of the computers.

"Have you found anything yet?" I ask.

"Not yet," Mitchell says. "We're trying our best."

I turn my head towards the window, and I see someone walking toward the station. The person is wearing a Poe mask.

"Parker, come with me."

Parker and I go outside. The person wearing the Poe mask walks up to us.

"I've got this," Parker says.

Parker walks up to the person in the mask. I see the person take off the mask. It is a young boy. Parker takes the mask from the boy and looks at the inside of it.

"It's a phone number, Ryan!"

We run back into the station.

"I'll make the call," I say, taking out my cell phone.

I dial the number on the mask. It rings a few times before I hear a very familiar voice on the other end.

"Hello?" Mike faintly says.

"Mike? Where are you? Are you hurt?"

"I-I'm buried, Ryan," he says.

He sounds as if he is crying. I fall to my knees. I feel as if my heart has been hit with a hammer, shattering it to a million pieces.

"Ryan, what's going on?" Parker asks, concerned.

I ignore Parker and continue talking to Mike.

"We're going to find you. Just stay calm," I say to Mike, trying to sound composed. "Can you tell me anything about where you are?"

Mike tells me what he can remember. It seems as though he has been buried in a forest.

"Ok, Mike. Parker and I are coming for you. I'll call you again soon ok?"

"Ok," Mike chokes out.

I hang up the phone. Parker looks at me with concern.

"They've buried him."

Parker's eyes widen.

"From what he said, I think he's buried in a forest," I inform Parker. "We need to head out now."

Before we get the chance to head out, another agent stops us.

"Alex's car was found," he says, handing me a piece of paper with the location written down on it.

"This could be close to where Mike is buried. Let's head out."

Parker and I leave the station. We get into one of the FBI vehicles, and I start driving as fast as I can without breaking the law. Every second counts when trying to save someone who is trapped underground.

**Chapter 2 will be posted very soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**As promised, here is Chapter 2. Writing this made me cringe. Being buried alive would be a scary thing. **

Parker and I are close to the location of Alex's car. I have Parker call Mitchell to see if she knows how Mike is doing.

"Put it on speaker," I instruct.

Mitchell says that Mike is scared, but still alive.

"Can you put him on?" I ask.

I need to hear Mike's voice. I want to hear for myself that he is alive. I also want to reassure him that we are going to get him out of this.

"Ryan," I hear him say.

"We're on our way, Mike. How are you holding up?"

"I'm alright," he says. "It's getting harder to breathe."

"Hang in there. We're getting closer."

"Could you do me a favor?" he asks.

"Sure," I reply.

"Call my dad and tell him that I love him."

"You're going to be ok," Parker tells him. "Save your air."

"You're an amazing woman, Debra. Keep doing what you are doing," Mike tells Parker.

Tears roll down her cheeks.

"Ryan, this isn't your fault. I chose this life for myself. I knew I was taking a major risk when I decided to be an FBI agent."

There is a pause on Mike's end. I can hear him crying.

"You're my hero, Ryan," he chokes out.

Tears pour from my eyes.

"You have to hang in there Mike," I tell him. "We are going to find you."

Alex's car as well as other fellow agents are now in my view. I park the car get out as quickly as I can.

"Have you found Alex yet?" I ask one of the agents.

"Not yet," he says.

"He could be anywhere," Parker says.

All of a sudden, a shot was fired. An agent goes down.

"He's close!" I shout to Parker.

I run away from the gunfire. I find Alex lying on the ground, aiming his gun in Parker's direction.

"Stop right there," I tell him while pointing my gun at his head.

I grab him and pull him up.

"Where is Mike Weston?" I ask him.

"I'm not talking," he says.

I press my thumb against his left eye socket. He screams in pain.

"Alright, alright!" he screams.

Parker approaches us.

"He knows where Mike is," I tell her.

I grab Alex's arms, and we walk back to the car.

Alex gives us Mike's location. I drive there as fast as I can. He shows us the way to the site where Mike is buried.

"Start digging," I demand.

Parker and I drive the shovels into the dirt and dig as fast as we can.

"We're coming for you, Mike!" I say loudly.

I pry open the coffin. The feeling of a hammer hitting my heart comes over me again.

He lays motionless inside. Blood drips from the cuts on his face.

"Help me get him out," I tell Parker.

Parker and I quickly lift Mike out of the coffin. We set him on the ground.

"Call for help, now!"

While Parker calls for help, I turn my attention back to Mike.

"Mike? Mike?" I say, gently shaking his shoulder.

He does not respond. I check for a pulse. I don't feel one.

"No," I say. "Please don't be gone, Mike."

I hover over Mike, breathing into his mouth. I begin performing CPR.

"Come back to me, buddy. I need you."

I continue CPR on Mike until I hear him cough. His eyes crack open.

"Oh, Mike!" I cry out, grateful that I have saved him.

He looks at me right away. There is a hint of confusion in his eyes.

"R-Ry…" he tries to say.

"Shhh," I gently say. "Don't say anything."

I hoist Mike onto my lap, holding him as I did the night he was stabbed. I look down to make sure his eyes are still open. He coughs again, and his head tilts to the side.

"Stay awake for me," I tell him.

I place my hand over Mike's heart to ensure that heart is still beating. I can feel it beating, but it is a slow rhythm. His breathing is also very faint. I pull him as close to me as possible and rest his head against my neck.

"Please hang on," I whisper in his ear.

I feel a soft touch on my hand. I look down, and see that Mike has moved one of his hands on top of mine.

"I've gotcha," I tell him.

I continue holding Mike until two paramedics find us.

"The ambulance isn't too far away," one of the paramedics informs me. "It's difficult to maneuver it with all of these trees."

I help the paramedics put Mike onto the gurney.

"He needs oxygen," I tell them.

"We have some in the ambulance," the other paramedic tells me. "We'll take care of him."

I nod my head at the paramedic. Then I lean in close to Mike.

"I'll be at the hospital soon."

The paramedics wheel Mike away. Once they are out of sight, I turn toward Alex. He has a smile on his face. Without saying a word, I pull out my gun.

"Ryan, what are you…"

Before Parker can finish, I put a bullet through Alex's head, killing him instantly.

I turn back to Parker. She looks at me in shock.

"I am sick of everyone I'm close to getting hurt or killed," I explain. "I had to kill him."

Parker opens her mouth, but closes it again.

"You don't have to say anything," I tell her.

I take a deep breath and compose myself before walking toward the car.

"I'll take you back to the station. Then I'm going straight to the hospital."

Parker and I get into the car. I drive the whole way in silence. I try to fight the tears coming to my eyes.

"This isn't your fault, Ryan," Parker says to me, breaking the silence.

"I know," I reply.

Even though deep down I know this kind of thing happens within the FBI, I still feel guilty. No matter how hard I try to protect those who are close to me, somehow they end up injured or dead.

I pull into the parking lot of the station. Parker gets out of the car.

"Let me know how he's doing," she says.

"I will."

As soon as she closes the car door, I head toward the hospital. It takes every ounce of self-control that I have to not break the speed limit. I have to get to him before he wakes up. He needs me now more than ever.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger. Chapter 3 will be up soon. I promise. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

** Thanks to those who have reviewed/followed/favorite! I appreciate it so much! Here's chapter 3. **

Mike was still asleep when I walked into his room. My heart sinks the minute I lay eyes on him. His cuts have been bandaged, but he still looks so battered. He has a tube in his nose and an IV in his left hand.

I pull the brown chair in the room close to his bed. I sit down and gently take Mike's hand.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm here for you," I tell him.

I continue holding Mike's hand. There is no sound, except for the beeping of Mike's heart monitor. Everything is motionless, except for the steady drip of the IV fluid.

An hour passes and he is still not awake. I am getting sleepy, so I get up and go into the cafeteria to get a cup of coffee. I am determined to be there when Mike wakes up. The thought of him waking up alone and scared makes me uneasy. I take his hand again.

A few minutes later, I hear the sound of footsteps coming into the room. I snap my head around in paranoia that it is a follower coming in to hurt Mike. I let out a deep breath when I realize that it's only Parker. I think about letting go of Mike's hand, but Parker already notices. She looks somewhat shocked.

"Has he woken up yet?" she asks.

"Not yet."

"Did the doctors tell you anything?"

"He's going to need oxygen for a few days, but he should be ok."

"I'm glad we got to him when we did," Parker says.

"If we would have been any later he would have been gone," I reply.

I squeeze Mike's hand. It's hard to believe that he is alive. Broken, but alive. I realize that what I just said is true. If we would have shown up any later, he wouldn't have survived. He would have been another victim to my death curse.

"Are you ok?" Parker asks me?

"Yeah," I reply. "I'm fine."

"I'm going to head out. It's been a long day."

"Take it easy," I tell her.

"I know I've said this before, but you can always call me if you need to talk," Parker reminds me.

"Thanks," I reply. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Parker walks out of the room. As soon as I know she is gone, I let the tears pour from my eyes. I bend forward in the chair, and rest my head on the edge of the bed. I continue sobbing.

A few minutes later, I feel Mike's fingers moving. I sit up and quickly wipe the tears from my eyes. I look and Mike and his eyes are beginning to flutter open.

"Mike?" I whisper.

Mike looks at me once his eyes are completely open.

"R-Ryan," he barely manages to say.

"Don't talk," I tell him.

I take Mike's hand in both of mine, careful not to move the IV needle.

"You pulled through," I tell him.

I try to smile so Mike won't see that I am overwhelmed with emotion. Although I just told him not to talk, he speaks again. His voice is soft, but I can understand every word he says.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

"I'm fine," I reassure him. "I'm just so relieved that you're here right now."

I stroke Mike's hand with my thumb.

"Did you get Alex?" he asks.

"Yes. I shot him dead."

The corners of his mouth form into a small smile. I smile back at him. I want to say something else to him, but I don't know what to say.

"This isn't your fault, Ryan," he says, breaking the silence.

I nod my head. No matter how many times he tells me that it's not my fault, I won't believe it. Mike should be angry with me. I want him to blame me. If he was angry with me we wouldn't be working together and he wouldn't get hurt anymore.

"I mean it. It's not your fault."

Mike starts coughing.

"Don't say anything else," I tell him. "Just relax."

Mike's eyes meet mine again. I can tell he is tired, hurting, and scared, but he holds himself together so well. I try to fight the tears, but I lose all control. Mike raises his right arm, motioning for me to come closer. I move the chair as close to the bed as I can get it, and gently rest my head against Mike's stomach. I bury my face in his hospital gown and sob. I feel him place his hand on the back of my head. He runs his hand through my hair.

I let out all of my emotions. After about five minutes, I feel Mike's hand slide off of my head. I look up, and he has fallen asleep. I slowly get up and move the chair back to its original spot. I start to walk out of the room, but I turn around to look at Mike.

I have a flashback to the first time I saw him in a hospital bed. It was after he had been beaten and stabbed by Charlie. I remember how young he looked. He has that same look about him now. The truth is, he is young. He has incredible knowledge for his age, but deep down he is so young. I feel that I have robbed him of being able to enjoy his young age. After all of the trauma he endured in such a short period of time, he's going to be out of commission for a while. He won't be able to do all of the things that people his age get to do. I know he chose to be an agent, but he shouldn't have ended up like this.

I walk back over to his bed. I lean over and kiss his cheek. I am going to do everything in my power to make sure that he doesn't get hurt again.

**Right now, I'm thinking there is going to be one more chapter. I will see how it goes when I am writing chapter 4. Just to warn you**, **I might not be able to update as quickly because it is the last two weeks of classes for me so I have been getting a lot of homework. I will try my best to update soon. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This fic is turning out different than I planned. I've been so inspired lately. This is set three days after Mike was buried. There will at least be one more chapter after this one. **

Today is the day Mike is able to leave the hospital. I arrive bright and early to pick him up. He is dressed and ready to go when I walk into his room.

"How are you feeling today?" I ask him.

"Not bad," he replies. "I'm a little sore, but other than that I'm alright."

"I'm glad you're doing better," I tell him.

"It feels great to be able to go home again. I hate hospitals."

"I know the feeling. Hey, I was wondering if I could stay at your place for a couple of days or until you get your strength back?"

"I don't mind," Mike says, smiling at me.

I was relieved when Mike gave me the ok to stay with him for a while. I thought he would get defensive and tell me he could recover on his own. I don't want to seem overbearing, but I care about him. I don't want him to get hurt again.

"Are you ready?" I ask him.

"Yes," he says.

Mike bends down to grab his bag. He groans in pain.

"I've got it," I tell him. "Don't strain yourself."

I pick up Mike's bag for him, and we walk out of his room. He checks out at the front desk.

"I don't want to see you back here again," the secretary says, smiling at Mike.

"I don't plan on being back here anytime soon," he says.

We walk out of the hospital.

"Did the doctor give you any instructions?" I ask him.

"He pretty much said to just take it easy, no heavy lifting, and no strenuous activity."

"Do you need to use any oxygen?"

"He gave me a portable oxygen tank just in case I need it," he says. "I've been able to breathe pretty well on my own, so I don't think I'll have to use it."

"I don't mean to sound like a nagging parent or anything, but if you get short of breath, use that oxygen," I tell him

"I will."

I open the passenger door for Mike. I put his bag under the seat. I hold onto Mike's arm as he slowly gets into the car. I buckle his seat belt for him.

"Thanks, Ryan," he says.

I walk back to the driver's side and get into the car. I pull out of the hospital parking lot.

"Are you hungry?" I ask him?

He doesn't answer. I look over at him. He is leaning against the window.

"Mike?"

I listen carefully, and I hear him snoring. He fell asleep already. I chuckle and keep driving.

After about a half an hour of driving and listening to nothing but the sound of Mike's snoring, I pull into his driveway.

"You're home," I tell him, gently shaking his shoulder.

He doesn't wake up. I quietly get out of the car and walk to Mike's front door. I find a spare key taped under his mailbox, and unlock the door.

After turning on a few lights, I go back outside. I walk to the Mike's side of the car. I open the door, and gently lift Mike out of the seat. I carry him into his house, and lay him down on the couch. I find his bedroom, and I pull back the covers on his bed. I go back out to his living room and pick him up again. I carry him into his bedroom and lay him in his bed. I pull the covers over him. I close the door behind me as I walk back into the living room.

Two hours later…

I am still sitting in Mike's living room watching television. I hear the creak of a door opening. I turn around, and I see Mike come out of his room.

"Did you have a nice nap?" I ask.

"Yes," he said while yawning. "How long was I out?"

"A couple of hours. You fell asleep on the way home."

"I guess I didn't realize how tired I was," he says.

Mike opens his refrigerator.

"Whoa!" he says, quickly closing it. "I definitely have to clean that out."

"I can help you clean it when you're ready."

"And it looks like I'll have to go grocery shopping."

"Are you up for going now?" I ask him. "I can take you if you want to go."

"Yeah. I'm just going to change my clothes and wash my face really fast."

Mike gets cleaned up, and we head to a local grocery store. Mike does well considering he just got out of the hospital.

"What are you in the mood for tonight?" I ask him.

"I'm feeling a hamburger," he says. "Being around all this food is making me hungry."

"I'll fix us burgers when we get back to your place."

"Sounds good," he says. "It will be nice to have real food again."

"How much did you eat while you were in the hospital?"

"Not very much. I didn't have an appetite for a few days."

"That's understandable," I tell him.

We check out, and walk back to the car. Mike goes to help me with the groceries, but I make him sit down.

"I've got it," I tell him. "Get in the car."

Mike rolls his eyes at me, but he gets into the car. I finish putting the groceries in the trunk. I get into the car and begin the drive back to Mike's house.

"Let me at least carry the light bags," Mike says to me.

"Or you could unlock the house and get things set up for me to cook," I reply.

"Fair enough," Mike says.

Mike goes inside while I unload the groceries.

"I pretty much have everything ready," Mike says. "If you don't mind, I'm going to try to get ahold of my dad while you're cooking."

"I don't mind," I tell him. "I'll let your know when it's time to eat."

Mike goes into his bedroom and closes the door behind him. I begin cooking the burgers. I can hear the sound of Mike's voice coming from his room. I breathe a sigh of relief that he was able to get ahold of his dad.

Ten minutes later, the food is ready.

"Burgers are done," I say loudly enough for Mike to hear me.

He comes out of his room still on the phone.

"I love you, Dad," he says.

He hangs up the phone.

"I hope I didn't cut your conversation short," I say.

"No, you didn't," he said. "We were just about finished."

Mike and I sit down at his table.

"Thanks for making dinner, Ryan."

"It was no trouble at all."

We begin eating our dinner of hamburgers and salad.

**Sorry about the bad ending. The next chapter is going to be of the conversation they have during dinner/after dinner. I will update as soon as I can. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the positive feedback! This story has been so much fun to write. This chapter is just about Ryan and Mike chilling out. **

"This tastes so good," Mike says.

"I'm glad you like it," I reply.

"I didn't get much to eat since I was in and out of sleep for the past few days."

"You were definitely in and out of sleep."

"Can I ask you something?" he asks.

"Sure."

"Were you there the night I was first admitted?"

"Yes," I tell him.

"I don't remember much from that night, but I knew someone was with me."

"I'm glad you don't remember much about it," I tell him.

I look down at my plate. I don't want Mike to see me vulnerable like that again. I'm the one who's supposed to hold everything together.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

"I'm fine," I quickly reply, picking my head back up.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened that night? I have all these gaps in my memory, and I want to know what happened."

"Well, what do you remember?" I ask him.

"I remember feeling a rough hand touching mine," he says. "I also remember running my hand along something soft. I spent hours trying to remember the rest, but nothing came to me."

"I held your hand the night you were admitted," I tell him.

He gives me a half smile.

"I broke down that night. You ran your hand through my hair in an effort to comfort me."

Mike's eyes widen. Tears even form in his eyes.

"I don't remember you crying," he says.

"I felt so guilty about everything that's happened to you. I just lost all control and broke down crying."

"It's not your fault, Ryan," he says.

I have a quick flashback to that night at the hospital. I remember Mike saying, "It's not your fault, Ryan." He could barely speak that night. Now his voice sounds a lot better. He sounds like himself again.

"You said those exact words to me your first night at the hospital."

"I mean those words," he says, looking me in the eyes. "You don't have to feel guilty."

"It's just that everyone close to me gets hurt or killed," I explain. "I can't help but feel responsible."

"You consider me to be close to you?" he asks.

"Yes," I say.

I feel tears forming in my eyes. I take a deep breath.

"You're my best friend," I tell him. "I don't ever want to lose you."

Here I go again. I break down. I can't seem to keep it together. I feel Mike wrap his arms around me. I lean my head against his chest.

"You won't lose me, Ryan," he says. "I'll be more careful next time."

"I won't let you out of my sight next time." I tell him.

After I get myself calmed down, I let go of Mike.

"Thanks, Mike," I tell him. "You never fail to make me feel better."

"I appreciate that compliment," he replies. "Are you finished with your plate?"

"Yes."

Mike takes my plate and puts it into the sink.

"You make me feel better, too, Ryan," he says. "I know I can always count on you."

"I'm glad you feel that way. Most people give up on me."

"It's their loss," he tells me as he begins doing the dishes.

"I can do the dishes if you want me to," I tell him.

"I've got it. It's not a strenuous activity," he says, smiling at me.

"Since you have it under control, do you mind if I take a shower?" I ask him.

"Go right ahead."

"Just yell if you need me."

I go inside Mike's bathroom. It feels nice to take a shower. I don't stay in there too long because I don't want Mike to be left alone. After I am finish cleaning up, I walk out of the bathroom. Mike is sitting on his couch watching television. I sit down next to him.

"I did a lot of thinking when you were in the shower," he says.

"About what?" I ask.

"How you stayed with me until I woke up the night I was admitted to the hospital. How you held my hand. That means a lot to me that you would do that."

"I figured it was the least I could do. I know that hospitals are no fun, especially when you're alone."

"Did you have anyone with you when you had to stay in the hospital?" he asks me.

He pauses before he speaks again.

"I shouldn't have asked that. I'm sorry."

"No, no. That's ok," I tell him. "I was alone when I had to stay in the hospital."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he says.

"It was miserable recovering on my own. That's why I am here for you every step of the way."

"Thank you," he says. "I'm glad you chose to come to stay with me."

Mike gives me that half smile again. There's something about that smile that makes my heart beat fast. Whenever he is happy, I'm happy. I swear on my life that I will protect Mike from all harm. Come to think of it, he is more than my best friend. He is like a son to me. I will do everything in my power to make sure that he doesn't go deep underground again.

**As always, I'm sad to end a story. :( I will write again soon!**

**~WeatherWriter (followingfangirl22 on Tumblr) **


End file.
